1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved type of joining pliers, particularly to a type of pliers in which the moving line of the opening mold and the slide block can be corrected to become a straight line without the occurrence of deviation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2 that illustrate a conventional type of joining pliers, which can be used to coat terminals onto conductive wires, said joining pliers comprising a left handle 1 and a right handle 2, the top ends of the left and right handles 1, 2 are pivoted and overlapped to have protrusions 11, 21 that are movably pivoted by a joining member 14, at the joining member 14 and between the left and right handles 1, 2 is installed a torsion spring 24, the joining member 14 serving as an axis to fold the left and right handles 1, 2; and, on neighboring inner sides of the left and right handles 1, 2 are fitted a left and right cutting blades 12, 22 and an opening mold 13, a block unit 23, when in use, the left and right handles 1, 2 are folded, so the opening mold 13 and the block unit 23 can be pivoted together, and the coating terminal is compressed by the opening mold 13 and the block unit 23, thereby the terminal is pressed and pivoted to the conductive wire, to achieve the purpose of fixing the coated terminal onto the conductive wire.
However, the opening mold 13 and the block unit 23 of the conventional joining pliers are respectively fixed by screws onto the left and right handles 1, 2, and when the left and right handles 1, 2 are folded, the moving line of the opening mold 13 and the block unit 23 is arched, instead of a straight line that is easy for assembly, because the arched movement causes deviation and dislocation causing oblique compressing effect or failure of being compressed, even defects on the coated terminal that is compressed, resulting either in failure of complete joining purpose or poor electrical connection of the conductive wire.
Since the opening mold 13 and block unit 23 of the conventional joining pliers are of fixed type, when other terminals are to be joined to the conductive wire (such as telephone connector or network connector), the whole joining pliers must be replaced, in other words, you must purchase every pair of joining pliers for every terminals, which would cause much waste.
Therefore, to seek possible improvement on the shortcomings the conventional joining pliers, the inventor has devoted in the research and finally has come up with a reasonably designed invention with effective improvement on the above shortcomings.
The primary objective of the invention is to effectively avoid deviation during pressing and joining process, and defects on the joined objects (coated terminal) in the compressing and joining process.
The second objective of the invention is to enable free replacement of the components that are used to compress and join the objects to be pivoted.
To achieve the above objectives, the present invention provides an improved type of joining pliers, comprising a left handle, a right handle that is movably pivoted to the left handle so the two handles can open or fold to each other, an opening mold that is movably pivoted to the left handle, and a slide block that is movably pivoted to the right handle and can be inserted in the opening mold; by the mobility of the opening mold and the slide block, the assembly position of the mobile opening mold and the slide block can be automatically corrected when the left and right handles are folded.
For better understanding of the characteristics and technical contents of the present invention, please refer to the following description and drawings.